thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K: Las Weapons
'Las Weapons' Laser or “las” weapons are the most numerous weapons found in the Imperium. Based on reliable technology, they are cheap to manufacture and easy to maintain. Las weapons work by emitting short, sharp pulses of laser energy from high-storage fast-discharge capacitors with a flash of light and a distinctive snap like the cracking of a whip. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Laspistol' As common as the lasgun, the laspistol is the backup weapon of choice for both Imperial forces and many of their foes. It is a favoured sidearm for Imperial and Renegade officers alike, and shares the lasgun’s reliability. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Hot-shot Laspistol & Lasgun (Lucius-Pattern)' Sometimes known as hellguns and hellpistols, “hot-shot” weapons are almost exclusively used by high ranking Imperial officers and elite forces who favor the higher power over regular las weapons. While hellguns are rarely seen outside of elite Storm Trooper units, hellpistols can be seen among many of the officer corps and Inquisitorial agencies where the extra hitting power they provide over a regular laspistol often means the difference between their life and failure to the Emperor. Hot-shot weapons use a 10 kg backpack power source rather than a standard plug-in pack, even for the smaller hellpistol. Larger power packs mean greater power behind each shot but make reloading more impractical, which is a trade-off most are willing to make. Hellguns can also be linked to larger backpack power sources. 'Laspistol (Archeotech)' Sometimes known as lasrods and gelt guns, these ancient designs pack much greater range and power. It can be fired like a pistol, though many also can mount folding stocks and longer barrels allow the weapon to be braced two handed for a more accurate shot. It is also more efficient than most las weapons, getting more shots per charge. Rare and arcane, few outside of Rogue Traders or collectors would ever know of—let alone possess—one, but many regard these weapons as statements of rank and status in the Expanse. *Attack +1D *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Belasco Dueling Pistol' While certainly lethal, Belasco dueling pistols more often serve as ostentatious displays of wealth and status than as field weapons. Most can only fie one powerful las-blast before needing a reload, but they are extremely accurate over longer ranges. *Attack +1D 'Lasgun' Produced in the trillions, the lasgun (created in hundreds of local and Imperial patterns) varies in shape and appearance but remains a reliable and functional infantry rifle. Though there are more powerful weapons, few rival the lasgun’s dependability and robustness. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Long-Las' Favored by snipers, the long-las is a specially modified version of the lasgun constructed for added range and accuracy. As it’s name implies, a long-las has a much longer barrel than a lasgun, both to increase range and prevent overheating. *Attack +1D *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'M36 Lasgun' Produced in a multitude of different styles and patterns, the lasgun can be found on almost every world of the Imperium. The M36 pattern is one of the most ubiquitous patterns. 'Laslock' On worlds where the standard power pack pattern has been lost, laslocks are commonly used in place of lasguns. Sometimes known as “blaze guns” or “las-muskets” among more sophisticated worlds, these may instead be cobbled together and ill-made weapons. Often found in the hands of desperate and poorly equipped insurgents or renegades, laslocks might be scratch-built or modifications of antique or damaged las rifles brought back into service by scavworkshops and heretek forges. A laslock’s jury-rigged cells are temperamental things at best, but still potent, firing a more powerful discharge than that of a standard lasgun. *Mishap +1. 'Las Carbine' A cut-down version of the lasgun, the las carbine makes a good backup weapon, often given to vehicle crews or support staff. Their smaller construction (they have shorter barrels and often come with folding stocks) mean they are popular with those who wish to carry a concealed weapon as well. Las carbines can be fired with one hand at half the penalty. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Bullpup Lasgun' Units focused towards aerial or vehicular deployment often utilize lasgun variants that are designed to increase portability and minimize size. While many employ las carbines, many such units are unwilling to sacrifice the lasgun’s effective range. The bullpup design counters this by extending the barrel into the weapon’s stock, as well as mounting the power pack within the base of the stock behind the grip. In this way, the rifle achieves a balance between the compact design of a carbine while retaining most of the full capability of a standard lasgun. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Triplex Pattern Lasgun' A highly refined variant of the standard lasgun, the triplex offers alternative firing modes that make the weapon more versatile on the battlefield. *'Precision Mode' :*Attack rolls +1D. *'Burst Mode' :*Proven: When rolling damage, all 1's and 2's rolled for damage are considered a 3 instead. 'M41 Multilaser' Often found mounted on vehicles as a counter to infantry and light vehicles, the multi-laser is a multi-barrelled gatling laser with an impressive rate of fire. However, its blasts lack the penetration of the lascannon, making it less effective against heavy armor. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Las Gauntlets' It is still debated whether these devices are of xeno manufacture or an intact pattern from the Dark Age of Technology. Each fits over the forearm with glove controls, and can fire salvos of long raking beams rather than the short crisp blasts of most las weapons. They are mostly viewed as a plaything for rich nobles on the hunt for exotic prey of any type (even xenos or humans), but some assassins favour the gauntlets as an affectation designed to frighten. *Attack rolls +1D. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Man Portable Lascannon' Built for war, lascannons use huge power packs that provide enough energy to punch holes in the thickest armor even at very long ranges. Lascannons also require separate power packs, which is why they are often crewed by two or more people. *When rolling damage, all 1's rolled for damage are considered a 2 instead. 'Hell Hammer Lascannon' A common variant of the man-portable las cannon used by the Imperial Guard, the Hell Hammer is a large bulky weapon that usually has a crew of two or three men. Though it is awkward to wield, it can fire laser beams with enough force to punch through a battle tank. *When rolling damage, all 1's rolled for damage are considered a 2 instead. 'Astartes Lascannon' Las technology is generally of little interest to the Adeptus Astartes, who have access to more powerful weapons and do not answer to the Departmento Munitorum for their ammunition costs. The Lascannon is the exception. These guns use huge power packs that provide enough energy to punch holes in the thickest armour even at extreme ranges. Lascannons require separate power packs, which the Space Marines usually affix to their backpack generators. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 153-154) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 130-132) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 145, 149-150) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 174-176) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 117-120) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Laser Weapons *thedemonapostle